The invention relates to a plastic panel, in particular for lining concrete components, preferably made of thermoplastic material, having spreading wing elements which are integrally formed on at least one side of the plastic panel and have supporting webs in their foot region.
Protuberance-containing panels made of plastic are used, in particular, in concrete-tank construction if the intention is to produce liquid-tight and gas-tight, chemical-resistant tanks. The plastic panels form the lining of such tanks. They provide the resistance against the chemicals and liquids. The mechanical strength of the overall structure is provided essentially by the concrete structure. Connecting the plastic panels to the concrete structure usually poses problems since the smooth plastic panel does not undergo fixed mechanical connection to the concrete. Adhesives are of no assistance in producing results which are satisfactory over the long term.
For this reason, various anchoring elements with undercuts have been proposed, said elements being provided on one side of the plastic panel and being concreted in during production of the tank. This does indeed achieve the desired fixed connection between the plastic panel and concrete substructure, but the operation of providing the known anchoring elements on the plastic panels involves comparatively high outlay since it takes place subsequently and requires a number of steps.
EP 0 436 058 B1 discloses a protuberance-containing panel of the type in question and a method of producing the same, with the aid of which it is possible to produce plastic panels which are intended for lining concrete structures and have protuberances provided integrally on them. The protuberances are spreading wing elements which are concreted in when concrete components or concrete structures are lined with the plastic panel. On account of the continuous production using the method described in said patent specification, said protuberance-containing panels can be produced continuously and thus comparatively inexpensively. In addition, the spread wing elements and the undercutting which is thus provided in practice result in very durable fastening of the plastic-panel lining on the concrete structure.
It has been found, however, that there is a need for such protuberance-containing panels which, in the case of underground installation, have particular resistance to groundwater pressure.
The object of the invention is thus to provide a plastic panel of the type mentioned in the introduction, in particular for lining concrete components, which withstands groundwater pressures in a range ofxe2x89xa71.5 bar even over the long term. Furthermore, said protuberance-containing panel is also to be producible by cost-effective calendering.
This object of the invention is achieved in that the height of the supporting webs is at least 70%, preferably at least 80%, of the height of the wing elements, the latter having arcuate transitions to the plastic panel in their foot region.
With the design of the wing elements according to the invention, the specific configuration of the supporting webs and of the foot regions of each wing-element pair achieves the sought-after enhanced long-term strength of the protuberances formed in this way and of their anchoring on the actual plastic panel. Long-term investigations have shown that the long-term resistance to ground water pressure when concrete components or concrete structures are lined is from 1.5 to 6.0 bar. By way of these excellent values, the plastic panel according to the invention is suitable, in particular, for lining buried sewage-pipe systems.